User talk:Mensahero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 10:00, October 28, 2009 Vengence Pistol Since you are interested in all red text. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vladof_Vengeance Vengeance is Yours = After killing a foe, add approximately 30 to 50 percent more damage. Lasts as long as any after killing effect. I've tested this for a good hour well playing a new character. Feel free to take credit because I'm to lazy to determine the exact damage increase. This damage does stack from the the Brick's Revenge skill. Making this machine pistol dealing a lot of damage real fast, after the first kill. Enjoy-- 22:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Whoever you are, thank you very much for the tip. I'll see if I can get this confirmed.--Mensahero 09:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Vengeance I've tried without success to confirm 'Increases damage for a few seconds after killing an enemy'. I used the crystals in Tetanus Warrens. Level 48 Lilith. No skill points spent. No class mods equipped. TMP2 Incendiary Vengeance (level 34). Normal damage = 84. Post kill damage = 84. Killed bandits and spiderants. --Doninss 05:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'll fix the Special Weapon Effects and Vladof Vengeance pages. Sigh. --Mensahero 10:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Small Problem I seem to have done something wrong with the refenreces on Talk:Typhoon. Would you mind fixing it and telling me what I did wrong? Thanks. Never mind, I fixed it =D--wadjet2 06:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Long time, No see Good to see one of the founding members of the wiki back after so much time away. Hopefully you will stop by more often. 16:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I second that one! 09:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the quotes... Obviously we need help in such areas... thanks for you contributions 13:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, guys.--Mensahero 14:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) please cat thanks much. 03:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry.--Mensahero 09:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) not a problem. just a poke. 17:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Usually not I dont usually delve in areas best left to others (I never claim to know something more than I do). But I have to say, good work. 10:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you.--Mensahero 13:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Hydra You're welcome, but I didn't actually do anything :D I only corrected a minor mistake ("an"--->"a"). It's Happypal that did all the work. Auntarie 11:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Impact/Metal Storm Good job confirming the info on the impact page. If you are interested in Roland, in studying the unknown, and learning about how things work, could I interest you in some research with Metal Storm? I posted my findings at Talk:Metal Storm, but apparently, nobody cared. I'm looking for someone to confirm my findings. Are you interested? happypal (talk • ) 14:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :PS: Sorry I got angry about the Hydra page. I perceived the discussion as an attack on my work, instead of "constructive criticism" (and we all hate receiving constructive criticism). Anyway, you were probably right, and I should have written a page explaining these numbers a long time ago, and never got around to doing it. happypal (talk • ) 14:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Forget about it. What's important is that the right information is on the page and presented in a clear and easily understood manner.--Mensahero 17:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits 16:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Third Person Articles on the Borderlands Wiki should be written in the third person. Please stop making first person edits. -- WarBlade 01:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll remind you again. Please refrain from writing articles in the first person. This is a wiki, not a blog. -- WarBlade 13:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. --Mensahero 13:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) wheres the hero when you need him? MH! where are you? assholes do vex us. all hands on deck! help!?! 13:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Took a break from BL and the wiki after my PC broke down earlier this year. I wasn't always a nice guy around here (for which I apologize), and isn't Warblade still around to lay down the law the way he used to do with me? ;-) --Mensahero (talk) 08:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) the new kids seem to have the run of the wiki now. it is not in my charter to do anything as they are now the majority. thanks for the reply. hope your PC is better now. 12:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC)